Twerk
by Cherry Haruno
Summary: aku tampan, terkenal dan juga kaya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah mau menurutiku dan malah pergi begitu saja? Mengingatnya yang sangat keras kepala dan susah di atur membuat aku jengkel setengah mati. / Dan sekarang gadis itu ada berada dihadapanku./Dia mengambil posisi dan menggerakkan pantatnya. Dia ngetwerk didepanku./ Rate M buat aman.


**Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M buat aman**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendengar sebuah suara ketukan dan suara pintu terbuka "sasuke-san, 10 menit lagi anda akan tampil" ucap salah seorang kru.

"Hn".

Setelah mendengarkan jawabanku kru tersebut langsung pergi berlalu dan menutup pintu. Aku kembali memasang headset dan mendengarkan lagi lagu yang akan ku nyanyikan di atas panggung. Aku melihat ke depan cermin di depanku, aku merasa tidak ada yang kurang sedikitpun dariku, aku tampan, terkenal dan juga aku kaya. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah mau menurutiku dan malah pergi begitu saja? Mengingatnya yang sangat keras kepala dan susah di atur membuat aku jengkel setengah mati.

Haahhh. Aku menghela napas dan sedikit mengusap wajahku. Aku memejamkan mataku, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Tenang sasuke, dia adalah masa lalu dan jangan lagi berpikir tentangnya. Aku memerintahkan otakku untuk berhenti berpikir tentangnya. Dan sialnya, wajahnya yang sedang 'menertawaiku' tiba-tiba melintas di otakku, sebelum pikiranku dipenuhi olehnya lagi aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, melepaskan headsetku dan bersiap-siap untuk penampilanku malam ini.

Aku keluar dari ruanganku melihat kesekeliling lorong, tampak para kru sibuk berlalu lalang untuk menyiapkan pementasan. Ketika aku berbalik badan untuk mengunci ruanganku, sekilas aku melihat gadis itu, gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink, dan ketika aku berbalik lagi dia menghilang di pertigaan lorong. Aku mengunci cepat-cepat ruanganku dan berjalan ke tempat aku melihat gadis itu, tapi di lorong itu sangatlah sepi, dan di lorong itu terdapat ruangan para penari wanita. Dengan sangat tidak sabaran aku membuka ruangan itu dan melihat para gadis sedang bermake-up dan mengganti baju mereka.

Seorang gadis yang ku ketahui bernama Karin menghampiriku, dia hanya mengenakan bra dan celana jins pendek "kyaa~ sasuke-kun. Apakah kau datang kesini untuk melihatku berganti pakaian ?" ucapnya sambil menggelayut dilenganku. Aku masih melihat kedalam, tapi tidak ada gadis berambut pink disini. Setelah ku sadari, para gadis ini tidak berteriak sama sekali ketika aku membuka ruangan mereka, dan anehnya beberapa dari mereka tampak sengaja mengganti pakaian mereka didepanku.

Aku melihat Karin dan hendak bertanya tentang gadis pink itu, tapi managerku memanggilku untuk bergegas ke belakang panggung, aku melepaskan tangan Karin dan pergi mengikuti manajerku.

aku mendengarkan Karin bersuara dibelakangku dia mengatakan bahwa tayuya yang seharusnya menjadi penari latarku sakit dan akan di gantikan oleh penari lain. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. Asalkan yang menari buka cowok itu sama sekali bukan masalah buatku.

Aku berdiri di belakang panggung dan melihat cahaya yang menyorot ke arah panggung kecil. Panggung di atas panggung. Dan beberapa lampu berbagai warna juga ikut menerangi panggung.

Seorang kru menyuruhku menaiki panggung ketika lampu yang menyorot kearah panggung padam, dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Ketika lampu mulai padam, aku berjalan kepanggung dan duduk di atas panggung kecil sambil menatap penonton, kemudian aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menaiki panggung kecil dan berdiri dibelakangku. Musik dimulai, para penonton mulai bersorak dan berteriak memanggil namaku. Lampu yang tadi menyorot di atas panggung kecil tidak lagi menyala dan digantikan dengan lampu utama. Aku mulai menyayikan lagu.

Hey girl this yo song let's see that padonkpadodon

I'mma try to do the things that you don't

Baby it's yo party I just wanna play

What's that sound? What's that thang that's got me like wow?

I'm tryna beat beat it up third rounds

Girl look at that body, I just gotta say

Aku masih menyanyikan lagu tanpa berniat melihat siap penari latar di belakangku, aku menggerakkan tanganku layaknya penyanyi rapp.

When you back back back back back it up

And you drop it down low

And you pick pick pick pick pick it up

Girl, I'm ready to blow

Aku merasakan penari itu turun dari panggung kecil kami, dan duduk disebelahku. Aku masih belum meperhatikannya karena terfokus kearah penonton.

I'mma stack stack stack stack stack it up

And I'm spending it all

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut, dan aku melihat gadis itu! Dia menyeringai kearahku.

When I throw throw throw throw throw it up.

Dia berjalan sambil memutarkan tubuhnya. Berjalan sedikit menjauhiku.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Dia mengambil posisi dan menggerakkan pantatnya. Dia ngetwerk sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya kedepan menghadap kearahku.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Dia menyeringai. Dia menggoyangkan pantantnya, pinggulnya dan membuat bagian tubuh atasnya juga bergoyang.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Aku memperhatikan pakaian yang dia gunakan. Dia menggunakan baju lengan panjang berwarna coklat dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Dan rambutnya juga sangat cantik karena dia sedikit menggelombangkan bagian bawah rambutnya.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Dia kembali menggoyangkan pantat nya dan menunduk dan mengangkat kepalanya seperti penyanyi rock, namun gerakannya tidak semengerikan itu. Dia terlihat sangat wow.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Dia kembali bergoyang sedikit patah-patah menunjukkan dada dan pantatnya sambil memegangi belakang tengkuk lehernya.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Dia kembali ngetwerk namun kali ini tanpa menepuk tangannya, dia ngetwerk sambil sedikit mengangkat rambutnya. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dan aku baru sadar kalo penonton disini tidak hanya perempuan tetapi pria juga. Aku tiba-tiba merasa kesal.

Dia juga berjalan kearahku sambil menyeringai. Ketika dia membelakangiku aku memperhatikan celananya. Ini bukan celana jins, ini mirip celana renang yang hanya menutupi sedikit pantatnya.

You got everybody in this club lookin' at you girl

How you move that thing from side to side

Aku memperhatikan dia lagi, dia menari sambil mebenarkan bajunya yang sedikit terangkat. Aku kembali kesal, karena dia lebih malu pusarnya Nampak dibandingkan pantatnya.

Fuck everybody in this club, cause I got you girl

I'mma tell you what's goin' down tonight

Dia berjalan kearah tangga turun panggung dekat penonton kemudian dia duduk disitu sambil sedikit bergoyang.

Girl, it's gon' rain, that's that sound

That's that shit that's got you like wow

Aku mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya, aku kembali memperhatikan dia. Kaki kirinya dia selonjorkan kebawah dan kaki kanannya dia tekuk ke samping kiri menampakkan pahanya kearah penonton. Tangan kanannya seolah memegang tangga dibawahnya tetapi aku tau kalau dia sedang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Cih. Seharusnya dia tidak usah make celana seperti itu kalau tidak ingin di lihat.

And would you let me beat beat twelve rounds

Baby, look at that body, I just gotta say

Dia memutar tubuhnya, membelakangiku. Dan kembali bergoyang.

When you back back back back back it up

And you drop it down low

Aku menyanyi sambil menatap kearahnya, dia juga menatapku. Mataku menangkap matanya tetapi dia langsung memutus kontak mata kami dan berpaling kearah belakang sambil membenarkan rambutnya.

And you pick pick pick pick pick it up

Girl, I'm ready to blow

Aku masih menatap kearahnya. Dan ketika dia memutar kepalanya. Plak. Rambutnya menampar wajahku. Dan aku dengan cepat memutar kepalaku langsung menghadap kearah penonton sebelum rambutnya menempel diwajahku.

I'mma stack stack stack stack stack it up

And I'm spending it all

Dia berjalan lagi kearah panggung. Aku tau apa yang akan di lakukannya. Aku juga berjalan kearah panggung dan meghadap ke penonton. Ya seharusnya ini yang aku lakukan. Bukan memperhatika penari latarku.

When I throw throw throw throw throw it up.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Ketika aku memutar tubuhku aku melihat dia sedang ngetwerk diatas panggung kecil.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Aku bernyanyi sambil memutari panggung dan aku masih belum bisa menghentikan mataku untuk terus menatap pantatnya.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Aku melompat keatas panggung kecil. Dan sedikit menari disitu.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Dia menyeringai lagi kearahku, kali ini dia tidak ngetwerk tetapi bergoyang sambil meraba dadaku yang hanya tertutupi kaos tipis. Ntah kenapa firasatku tidak enak. Dia kembali memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku.

Start twerkin' like Miley

Dan sekarang dia mempermainkanku. Dia ngetwerk sambil mengarahkan pantatnya tepat di depanku, di depan adikku. Dan dia menggesekkannya.

Start twerkin' like Miley.

Nyanyianku berakhir bertepatan dengan musik yang berakhir pula. Rasanya aku ingin menariknya segera ke belakang panggung. Tetapi karena lampu utama masih menyala itu sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Dia bergegas turun dan kemudian berlari. Saat aku hendak turun dari panggung, lampu utama dipadamkan. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya. Dan lagi aku kehilangan jejaknya.

"penampilan yang bagus sasuke" puji salah seorang kru.

Aku mengabaikannya dan berlari mencari gadis itu. Aku berlari di lorong dan segera keruang ganti dan ketika aku membukanya aku tidak menemukannya. Aku mencarinya di ruang rias aku juga tidak menemukannya. Sialan. Aku berlari lagi kearah panggung dan menanyakan kepada kru tentang gadis itu tetapi mereka semua tidak tau. Ah Karin, lebih baik aku bertanya kepadanya. Aku melihat Karin sedang berjalan kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Hei" sapaku.

"ada apa sasuke-kun?" tanyanya.

"kau tau gadis yang menjadi penari latarku?" tanyaku langsung.

"oh sakura. Ada apa dengan dia?"

"kau tau dia dimana sekarang?"

"aku melihatnya dia tadi tergesa-gesa pulang".

"apa kau tau tentang alamat atau nomor teleponnya" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"tidak, itu tidak penting sekali buatku" jawabnya acuh.

"lagipula, percuma sasuke. Dia hanya penari pengganti. Dan tadi aku melihatnya dijemput oleh seorang pria yang saaaangat tampan." Lanjutnya.

Aku langsung berjalan meninggalkan Karin tanpa berniat mendengarkan semua omongannya. Aku sedikit menarik rambutku. Sial. Lagi-lagi aku kehilangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

a/n: ini fic rate M pertamaku. Maaf kalo aneh. Dan maaf kalo tidak mengandung Lime atau Lemon atau sejenisnya. Aku membuat fic ini karena melihat videonya Enrique yang sedang mengcover lagunya Brandon Beal yang berjudul Twerk it Miley. Dan dalam ceritaku, aku juga menggunakan apa yang ditampilkan oleh Enrique dalam aksi panggungnya.


End file.
